all he wanted to do
by petalflakes
Summary: ada banyak hal yang ingin Levi lakukan


**Disclaimer : **Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, i take nothing except fun of making this story :)

**Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, setting canon, levihan, drabble, etc ( saya bukan malaikat, hanya manusia yang tidak bisa lepas dari kesalahan /asek )

**Note : **saya rindu nulis pake setting canon, apalagi banyak yang nge-request pake setting canon supaya feel-nya lebih dapet. Ya saya gajago sih, wkwk. Tapi ini dia! :D Selamat menikmati ( kek tulisan di bungkus martabak manis, gitu~ /plak )

maapkan saya juga kalau terkesan "ebuset niorang sering banget aplot ya" sebenarnya saya ini tipe kalau lagi banyak ide bakal banyak aplot, tapi kalau lagi buntu ... bisa setahun enggak post apa-apa ;_; maaf ;_; ini juga ide random yang saya dapetin sebelum tidur beberapa hari lalu :'v

ini juga ... buat penghibur saya yang sedih karena chapter 114 ;_; semoga _dia_ hidup ;_;

But anyways,

Happy reading!

* * *

**[ all he wanted to do ]**

**.**

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Levi lakukan.

Tentu saja selain kemenangan umat manusia, selain kedamaian, selain keselamatan orang-orang yang dia cintai, selain membangun kedai teh kala perang usai, selain bernapas tanpa dinding-dinding yang memenjarakan.

Pria itu mengatensi sosok berkacamata cerewet yang tengah bercuap tentang eksperimennya.

"—vi, bahkan dia tidak merespon saat kutusuk matanya!"

Levi tidak merespons.

"Hei, kau mendengarku apa tidak, sih?!"

"Hm,"

"HM?!" Hanji mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Hanya itu reaksimu? Setelah bercerita berjam-jam, reaksimu cuma _hm?!"_

Ah, andai dia tidak ada dalam kehidupan Levi. Mungkin, dunia tidak akan se-berisik ini. Mungkin dunia akan tenang, mungkin dia bisa menghidu aroma teh hitamnya dengan tenang. Mungkin juga—

"Lalu, Titan yang satunya?" Levi berdeham.

—dia akan merasa kesepian.

Kalau saja Kacamata Sialan itu tidak ada, Levi tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Sendu, kelabu, tidak punya matahari yang mampu menyinarinya. Kalau saja Hanji tidak ada, tidak ada orang lain yang menghargai eksistensinya sebagai prajurit sekaligus mantan preman bawah tanah dulu.

Kalau saja Kacamata Sialan itu tidak memujinya dengan ekspresi bahagia, seakan terjebak euforia ketika menatap manik kelabu sendunya, kalau saja dia tidak memekik kagum dengan mata berbinar, kalau saja dia tidak menyebutkan namanya malam itu, kalau saja ...

Levi menghela napas. Apa-apaan. Memangnya Kacamata Sialan itu siapa-nya.

"—berontak, gila. Dia seperti Moblit kalau lagi mabuk."

Mata Levi yang semula hilang fokus kembali mengatensi wanita bersurai cokelat itu. Dia terus bercuap tentang eksperimennya. Dan Levi hanya bisa duduk, mendengarkan celotehannya dalam diam. Tapi sesungguhnya, dia mendengarkannya. Dia tidak pernah lelah. Suara wanita cerewet itu bagai melodi yang terus bermain di gendang telinganya.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Levi lakukan.

Hidup. Menikmati hidup lebih lama. Merasakan kebebasan, melihat semua yang belum pernah retinanya tangkap. Menghidu apapun yang belum pernah indera-nya tangkap. Merasakan apapun yang belum dia rasakan. Dan—

"Uuugh, padahal Titan yang kita temukan waktu itu bisa bicara, Levi! Aku masih tidak paham kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi!"

—mungkin, punya keluarga dengannya juga hal yang bagus.

Sementara wanita itu terus menceracau, Levi, entah atas dasar apa, menggerakkan tangannya. Menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela rambut berminyak Hanji.

"Uh, Levi? Aku masih belum selesai."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau keramas, _huh?" _Levi berdecak pelan, tapi matanya tidak berhenti menatap rambut Hanji yang lebih mirip jaring laba-laba ( tapi dia tetap menyentuhnya ).

"Tiga minggu lalu." Jawabnya enteng, yang dibalas dengusan jengkel pria bersurai sehitam raven itu. Dia mengunci netra kelabunya pada sienna wanita itu, "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau terus begini, kan?"

"... kau akan memukulku dan merendamku di _bath tub _seperti pakaian kotor."

Levi mengangkat alis, "Akan kuminta rekan wanitamu membersihkanmu."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Cukup sekali, cukup sekali hal itu terjadi." Muka Hanji memerah di detik selanjutnya, "Dan cukup sekali saja kau ikut-ikutan."

"Hei, aku hanya membantu menyiapkan air, membantu—"

"Itu dia masalahnya!" Hanji memanas, "Kau tahu. Aku, kau—kita, kan ..." Hanji gelagapan, nada bicaranya berubah tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu, tidak semestinya begitu."

"Belum."

"Hah?"

_Ada banyak hal yang ingin Levi lakukan._

Levi menggerakkan jemarinya, mengusap rambut rekannya pelan. Rekan? Bah. Levi tidak menyukai kata itu.

Levi ingin mendekapnya. Levi ingin mengucapkan janji suci itu bersamanya. Levi ingin menggenggam jemarinya. Levi ingin berbincang dengannya lebih lama.

Tangan itu bergerak meraih tengkuk Hanji.

"Kacamata Busuk, maukah kau, maksudku," Levi mengalihkan pandangan, "ya, aku menyerahkan keputusannya padamu, sih, tapi ..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau ..." perkataan itu menggantung, membuat wanita bersurai cokelat itu memberinya tatapan penasaran.

Levi ingin mendekapnya—bukan. Levi ingin—

"Ketua Regu Hanji, Komandan Erwin sudah menunggu sejak ta—oh, maafkan aku."

—menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku ingin kau membasuh rambutmu, dasar wanita jorok!" Maki Levi, "Mau pergi meneliti dengan penampilan menjijikkan seperti ini? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"A-aduh, sakit!" Hanji mengerang, "Kau ini, ya, dasar! Aku kira perkataanmu tadi krusial, ternyata tidak!"

_Memang krusial, Hanji. _Pria itu menghela napas kasar. _Memang krusial._

"Aku pergi," Hanji menepuk pundak pria itu pelan, pada akhirnya dia mengukir senyum tipis.

Ketika Hanji berjalan beriringan dengan Moblit, pria bersurai cokelat cerah itu berbisik pelan, "Maafkan aku, Ketua Regu."

"Hm? Untuk apa?" Hanji menoleh, alisnya bertaut.

"Lupakan," Moblit membuang wajah. Memang seharusnya dia ucapkan permintaan maaf itu pada Sang Kapten.

Sementara itu, Levi, di ruang kerjanya hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Menghela napas kasar, menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi.

_Padahal, tinggal sedikit lagi, _dia mengeluarkan dua benda silinder dari sakunya. _Sedikit lagi._

Moblit sialan.

Sepertinya, Levi harus mengatakannya lain waktu. Kapan-kapan. Dia harus mencari kesempatan lain.

_Kapan-kapan, _Levi menghela napas kasar. "Sialan."

* * *

**a/n : **pendek dan gaje. HAHAHA. Moblit, kamu gausa ganggu mereka, sini aku peluk /idinajis

ya, seperti sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kalau saya upload ff dalam jangka waktu singkat ( apakah ini buruk? mungkin ;_; ) perasaan baru beberapa hari lalu saya aplot chapter kedua **what shines above **dan sekarang upload baru lagi? _Are you kidding me, Ares? _Uuu, jangan giling aku pake penggiling bakso :(

_no hate for Moblit,_ saya suka dia kok XD

Sekian, dan sampai jumpa,

Ares


End file.
